1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having light emitting devices and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
As a camera is developed to have high performance, various functions using such a camera are being researched. For instance, a function to capture still images or moving images of a high picture quality, a function to generate a 3D image using depth information (depth value) of an image received through the camera, etc. are being actively researched.
When the various functions using such a camera are executed, light emitting devices should play an important role. The light emitting devices serve to emit light to a space corresponding to an image received through a camera.
Accordingly, development of light emitting devices for executing various functions using a camera, a method for controlling the light emitting devices, etc. is needed.